Akame Ga Kill - Kill the Copy Paste
by HanzoGGX
Summary: Este es un final alternativo que hice, los motivos los dice Tyrant (a quien le dì una personalidad de Kurama de Naruto mezclada con Deadpool).
1. Chapter 1

Comentario personal:

-He decidido darle una personalidad propia a Tyrant mezclando a Deadpool y el Zorro de nueve colas digo Kurama de Naruto

Capitulo 1: Mata a la Revolución

La primera escena es de Tyrant que está apunto de absorber a Tatsumi

-Maldito Takahiro...¿por que hiciste copia y pega del final?, pero ese es el segundo motivo por el que esta obra perdió popularidad, el primer motivo ya lo adivinaron estimados lectores...mejor vamos en acción.

Nos ubicamos en el momento que Tyrant absorbe a Tatsumi y todos salen corriendo

-Es un monstro

Grita un aldeano, se congela la escena...

-¿Que hay gente?

Tyrant habla al público

-Si ese soy yo cuando me puse fiera estimados, pero vamos a la pelea final

Tatsumi le pide a Akame que lo mate...

-Tendré que darte inyección letal...

Akame le inyecta la droga del medico revolucionario con el Perfector...

-Voy a tener que matarte cómo lo pedías...

Comienza la pelea entre Akame y Esdeath

-Siempre me ha gustado esta danza

Akame le corta el brazo a Esdeath...

-Ya no me cortarás...

Esdeath usa su armadura de hielo...

Mientras tanto un pequeño flashback de Leone contra Honest

(La teigu destructora, se tarda en regenerar una semana...)

Honest comienza a correr más rápido, y se da cuenta que activó la carta de triunfo de su teigu

-Ganaría un maratón a este ritmo...¿que me pasa?, ahora si puedo hacer mi plan verdadero, ya no debo ser el cobarde que todos repudian, ahora seré el valiente que todos me temen...

-(Lo que nadie sabe es que su carta de triunfo es la mejor de todas)

Mientras tanto Akame está luchando contra Esdeath pero...

Reaperece Honest que salió corriendo cómo rayo del escondite...

-General¿cómo vas?

-Esto ya es personal.

Se escuchan un escopetazo que deja herida gravemente a Akame en la costilla derecha, se da cuenta primero Najenda.

*Dimmu Borgir - A Succubi in Rapture*

-El disparo fue por atrás Najenda.

-Eso lo iba a mencionar...

Dice un soldado...mientras llega Honest sonrie y le pide a Esdeath que la misión ya se cumplió

-General, El Imperio ya logró su misión.

-Esta era mi pelea y la interrumpiste, ¿teníamos una misión diferente a la de matar a los Revolucionarios?

Esdeath le reclama a Honest claridad por arruinar su combate deseado

-Alto al fuego,no puede ser , exijo una explicación y discusión diplomática ahora que no tienes soldados que te defiendan

Najenda queda triste al ver que Mine aparece cómo una zombie naranja y con cabeza de calabaza

-Manos arriba todos

Mine Pumpkin ya tiene a su merced a todo el ejercito revolucionario y a Los aldeanos, hasta Esdeath quien toma una fuerte decisión por sus ideas

-¿Usar una doble agente contra los Revolucionarios?, no apruebo esa estrategia Honest, mi ideal es luchar de frente contra el enemigo para que sufra mas ,te renuncio.

Najenda sabiendo que Esdeath iría por su propio camino, le recomienda irse.

-No te voy a forzar a que te unas a nosotros, eres libre.

-Hay una condición que te pido para dejarlos en paz,tu sabes cual es...

Sabiendo que Esdeath no tiene nada que ganar o perder acepta...

-Será tu juguete predilecto de torturas...tomalo.

Mine-Pumpkin comienza a reirse al ver cómo la moral de ambos bandos está destrozada y limitada a discutir cosas muy triviales

-Bola de tontos, ¿Sabían que Honest es mi tutor y me ordeno infiltrarme en sus redes?,Najenda, hiciste lo correcto con ofrecerme cómo Teigu

-Si lo hubiera sabido antes te hubiera asesinado

Najenda le responde a Mine

-Dejame decirte cómo conocí a él...

Mine-Pumpkin habla de cómo conoció a Honest

Flashback

Primero Mine de huerfana bebé es recogida por Honest

Se ve a Honest cuidando a Mine hasta que descubre que ella es de sangre impura.

-Papá...

-Debo borrarte los recuerdos chiquilla, no te preocupes pronto volveré, te necesito...

Años despues se ve a Mine llorando y sin comer...

Honest se va de viejo infiltrado con gafas oscuras, cabello y barba mas larga postiza

Honest le regala a Mine un dulce

-¿Los de sangre mixta viviremos mejor?

-Por supuesto...pero antes debes hacerme un favor

Mine está dispuesta a hacer todo, pero Honest le pide que se infiltre en el Ejercito Revolucionario

-Juntate con Najenda y cuando se acerquen a la capital me avisas...

-Como diga señor

Fin del Flashback

-Nos vale...lo que diga Akame Ga Kill Zero, vamonos al presente

Tyrant interviene

Tatsumi-Tyrant comienza a despertar...

-Mine...¿eres tú?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Mata a la Muerte

*Dimmu Borgir - Puritania*

Tatsumi recobra la consciencia sin usar la droga

-Mine, no traicionaste a mí , sino a nuestra causa...

-Estúpido, acabo de explicarte que todo esto en realidad lo calculamos a la perfección yo desde que se hizo la revolución, mi Teigu y Honest desde el origen de los tiempos

Pumpkin-Mine le dice a Tatsumi-Tyrant

-¿Derrotarnos no era lo que buscabas?

-Mi mision no era acabar con el Ejercito Revolucionario, solamente fueron otro lado de la moneda para mi verdadera ambición

Honest le dice a Najenda mientras discuten diplomáticamente

Esdeath quien no gusta de escuchar negociaciones decide entrar en acción...desenvainando su brazo

-¡Ya fue suficiente diplomacia de tu parte!,La muerte de Tatsumi me pertenece puta rosa anaranjada

-Tu y Tatsumi vayan a descansar en paz y sean felices para siempre...

Mine-Pumpkin le da el tiro de gracia a las cabezas de Tyrant-Tatsumi y a Esdeath

-Desgraciado

Akame recupera la consciencia y le corta un brazo a Honest y lo envenena

-Estaba preparado para un corte tuyo

Honest muestra su medicina ,se la toma y luego REGENERA SU BRAZO

-Ese era la carta de triunfo de Leone

Najenda queda en shock mientras Honest agarra a Akame que está impresionada y le inyecta una anestesia

-Tu teigu no será necesaria para mi plan...pero cómo es tan patética ni la voy a copiar

-¿Cómo?

Najenda le pregunta a Honest por que no copiará la Murasame

-Es la carta de triunfo de mi teigu,COPYCAT, intenten asesinarme, ahora soy un inmortal , puedo regenerarme las veces que quiera pero es solo una probadita de mi plan...

-Señor Honest, le envío el informe que yo hice sobre el Ejercito Revolucionario...

Mine-Pumpkin le da unos papeles

-¡Ja!, la tengo facil contra ustedes...

-¡Maldición!

Najenda pregunta y Honest explica el origen de su plan para tomar el control total del Imperio...

Flashback

*Dimmu Borgir - Devils Path*

Plan Teigu Eterno

Vemos a Honest que recien mató a su madre...

-Ahora necesito que él me ayude con los revolucionarios, el Emperador está bajo mi control.

Pumpkin toma su forma humana*

-Este lugar no cambió desde la última vez que lo visité

-Te esperaba, vamos al balcón interior

*es un vaquero alto de camisa naranja,jeans azules,sombrero negro y con cabello de calabaza y una mascara negra con ojos y sonrisa neon verde

Pumpkin habla con Honest en un balcón del Palacio y con una chuleta y taza de café con una conversación de negocios turbios

-¿Me traerás mujeres?

-La trata de personas la maneja Champ, pero le voy a pedir que suba la cuota de género femenino.

-Traime a las mas sucia e impura de sangre e inocente que conozcas.

-Conocí una niña hace tiempo, voy a procurar que Najenda elija a ella si nos traiciona

-¿Tienes un dibujo?

Honest le muestra un retrato que hizo con ella

-Nada mal..acepto.

-Te ofrezco mujeres a cambio de toda la comida que consiga

-Y cuando logres ser el emperador supremo quiero ser tu ministro

-Hecho

Pumpkin y Honest se dan la mano, y el primero regresa cómo Teigu

Fin del Flashback

El brazo envenenado de Honest comienza a tomar forma de otro...aunque se muere en un instante por el veneno de Murasame

-Cortenme la cabeza y saldrá otro , ahora soy legion de un solo hombre

Najenda decide darle tregua temporal a Honest...

-Voy a darte tres días de gracia...hasta que encuentre cómo encerrarte para siempre.

-Ninguna de sus teigus va a lograr encerrarme.

Honest le lanza un desafío al ejercito revolucionario...

-Una tregua de tres días es hacerlos sufrir mucho, mejor mañana y si quieren enfrentarme busquenme en el Castillo.

-Llevame amo.

Honest carga a Mine y huye del lugar corriendo otra vez

-Najenda...siento algo extraño en los cuerpos de Esdeath y Tatsumi-Tyrant, no se han enfriado..

Un medico le dice a Najenda la extraña situación.

Tatsumi y Esdeath estan separados del uno al otro en un mundo oscuro pero con una silueta extraña que es el muro entre ellos

-¿Estamos muertos?, no veo ni siquiera a Lubbock y los demas.

El muro se quiebra y se encuentran unos a otros,pasean por el tunel,ven una luz, la siguen y discuten sobre lo que ha pasado.

*Dimmu Borgir - Sorgens Kammer*

-¡Tù!,¿Por què estamos aquì?

-En el clan donde nacì se decìa que al morir pasabamos por un tunel a otro mundo, si uno fue fuerte iba al paraìso, si eras debil al infierno

-Si eras fuerte de pensamiento me hubieras dicho que Mine era doble agente del Imperio y no llevarte por tus celos.

-Honest guardaba muchos secretos que ni el Emperador Makoto sabìa, fui muy dedicada a mi trabajo.

-¿Y si lo supieras antes de que Mine fuera Revolucionaria las cosas pudieron haber cambiado?, he muerto en vida.

-Eso si es una ridicula verdad, tu tienes la libertad de elegir a quien amar o servir.

-Pero eso no incluye regresar a un camino que no quieres pero debes aceptar por que es el que menos duele

-Dame tiempo para refutar o afirmar lo que dices..escucho una voz extraña atràs de nosotros.

Pero una silueta se aparece entre ellos y la luz se extingue

-Esto es un portal que es el intermedio de la vida y la muerte, pero ustedes estan inconcientes gracias a mi ayuda.

-Usted es el...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Mata al Fundador

-¿El primer emperador?

-¿Y mis viejos soldados?

El Primero Emperador se aparece ante ellos

-Dejenme presentarme, me llamo Sodazt-Gründer*

Sodazt-Gründer:Lo que Pumpkin mató fueron unos hologramas suyos, cuando Tyrant fue liberado mi alma estaba observando el combate

Esdeath:¿Y por que se tomó la molestia de rescatarnos?,entiendo que Tatsumi se lo merezca pero usted es demasiado bondadoso hasta con los que han corrompido el Imperio, o sea no merecía su rescate.

Tatsumi: En ambos mundo no tengo cabida por lo que Mine nos hizo, tampoco me eleves al cielo la autoestima Esdeath.

Sodazt-Gründer:Es tiempo de contarles mi historia...

*Sodaztel quiere decir creador en ruso y Gründer es fundador en aleman

Flashback Origen del Primer Emperador

*Emperor - Grey*

Vemos a Sodazt-Gründer que está pidiendo a construir los teigus que quedan...

-¿Vas a usarme Emperador?

-Todo estará bien Tyrant, solamente pondré una muestra de tu carne.

Sodazt-Gründer hace calmar a Tyrant pero...

-Usted ha sido grandioso conmigo...quiero que usen todo mi cuerpo para la Teigu

-Ok, ven conmigo.

Tyrant se pone de cuatro patas y sonriendo acepta su destino...

El Sodazt-Gründer va en busca de la exploración de Pumpkin sin guardias

-Muestrame tu verdadero poder...

-No lo haré

-Ok...¡Incursio!

Pumpkin es golpeado por El Primer Emperador y lo inconcientiza

-Ahora serás más útil.

Pumpkin es convertido en Teigu.

-Durante ese tiempo tuve mi esposa y solamente un hijo,no pude tener más hijos pero adopté dos, uno por el sur y otra por el norte.

Tyrant interviene

-vamos a dibujar a Tatsumi y Esdeath siendo pequeñitos

Vemos a unos niños de 9 años jugando rudo con la hija cuando tenía 7 años en un parque cerca de la Capital,el hijo de 5 años la salva

-Si le haces algo a ella mejor pegame a mí

-Por supuesto

El abusivo solamente empuja al niño y se va

-puedo defenderme sola¿por que te atreves?

-por que te quiero hermanita

-Yo igual..gracias por ayudarme

Los dos hijastros se abrazan,pero El Primer Emperador sabía que había atracción entre ellos pero sabiendo que iba a ser malvisto decidió que mejor los separaran lo mas pronto posible, tenemos una escena del Primer Emperador escribiendo una carta mientras escucha a su esposa cocinar...

-Amor, creo que ellos deberían ser separados por el bien del Imperio

-Es una dificil decision que ya acepté cariño...van a creer que promovemos valores negativos cómo incesto, aunque sean adoptados debo hacerlo tambien por su bien.

Él decide juntar a los hijos adoptivos

-Hijos míos...les tengo que decir algo...

Pumpkin aparece frente al Primer Emperador abriendo la puerta y le da el tiro de gracia a este.

-He ganado

Los niños adoptivos lloran y son separados por guardias que les dan una pocima que es una Teigu llamada Oblivion,para quitar recuerdos...mientras Pumpkin ríe

-Desde hoy mi reinado de caos hará de este un lugar mejor, no lloren que ya ni estarán aquí.

El Primer Emperador en su lecho de muerte le advierte a Pumpkin

-La Paz duradera es mas util que la guerra por que esa es efimera...yo me convertí en el último teigu y mi espiritu estará con Tyrant y sé que las nuevas generaciones lucharán por un mundo mejor.

Pumpkin se aleja y se vuelve Teigu mientras El Primer Emperador da una palabras de despedida

-Esto que hice por ustedes no fue por que negaba que se enamoraran, fue para prevenir que sufrieran mas que yo , algun día sus descendientes van a terminar lo que comencé pero él detuvo por su odio a la humanidad.

Los hermanastros jamás se volvieron a ver e hicieron sus vidas por separado, pero aunque murieran ellos reencarnaban en cualquiera que tuviera su sangre...

-Exijo que reclamen derechos de autor en este instante, no puedo contenerlo

Fin del Flashback

Se escuchan el llanto masculino de alguien

-¿Tyrant?

-Fui la mascota del Primer Emperador,esto me hace llorar más que Coco

Tyrant le responde a Esdeath que estaba por soltar una lágrima aun cuando fuera demasiado fuerte de voluntad

-¿Mi atracción por Tatsumi era una profecía?

-Profetico el que Pumpkin sea un desalmado.

Esdeath se pone pensativa mientras Tatsumi sigue curioso y determinado

-Prosiga Primer Emperador,¿En que terminó esto?

-Logré volverme Teigu fantasma a tiempo...y deposité mi Willen en Incursio

-Lo que faltaba...un concepto para medir fuerza...

Tyrant ya sabe lo que viene...

Sodazt-Gründer le oferta a ambos que tomen su mano

-Tatsumi, te regresaré a tu forma original ,dame la mano que mas manejas

-¿Y me repararás el brazo?, que yo si aceptaré y no cómo...

-Derechos de autor

Reclamó Tatsumi a Esdeath y El Primer Emperador responde afirmativamente

-En eso usaré el poco espiritu que me queda

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los vivos

-Deberían estarse pudriendo...desaparecieron cómo siluetas de Spectator

-Escucho unos pasos Najenda...

Akame vuelve a despertar y le responde a Najenda quien queda impresionada, mientras Tatsumi y Esdeath aparecen con nuevas vestimentas detras de ellos

-Esa fresa calabazeada destruyó ilusiones que el espíritu del Primer Emperador creo despues que Incursio quebrara

La vestimenta casual de Esdeath es una chaqueta de invierno blanca larga que le llega debajo de la rodilla con bufanta,manga y botones negros junto a una gorra rusa blanca con el logo de su clan

-Yo te la encargaré , un sinónimo sobre ella es ,¿A donde fue Honest?

La vestimenta de Tatsumi se trata de unas gafas de sol con una chaqueta azul marino y camiseta café con unos pantalones negros y cómo extra un guante gris con el simbólo de Tyrant

Akame lee el Rongo Rongo pero...

-No lo encuentro,dijo que lo buscaramos en el Castillo de la Capital

Esdeath ahora que ya no tiene conexión con el Imperio revela un lugar indetectable en La Capital

-Se donde está, LA FOSA DE JACOB, está debajo del Castillo

-¿Era donde torturabas gente?

Tatsumi pregunta y Esdeath responde

-Nunca me dieron el derecho de ir ahí, solamente me lo comentaban pero Honest y el Emperador tenían acceso.

-Entonces yo te llevo...tengo memorias de Tyrant implantadas.

-Llevame por favor.

Durante la entrada se topan con Leonel, quien està impactada por que estè con Esdeath

-Tatsumi,¿Por que estàs con ella?,¿Traicionaste a Night Raid?

Leonel no quiere atacar por que està muy herida, y Esdeath le responde

-Traidora lo es Mine, de no estar vivo èl yo los hubiera matado y largado a vagar al mundo.

Leonel reacciona con mas miedo

-¿O sea que...?

-Ve a ayudar a Akame y los demàs...tu turno para acabar con Honest fracasò.

Tatsumi instruye a Leonel y acepta con excepticismo

Ambos llegan a La Fosa de Jacob

Tyrant está dibujando a ellos caminando y Esdeath casi le agarra la mano a Tatsumi

-Esto es la continuaciòn de cuando peleamos contra Syura y sus Danger Beast

-Tatsumi, simularè con Mine que aun te quiero matar para que peleè con todo su poder

Esdeath le dice sus sentimientos, se separan las manos, caen a la Fosa y se alista el combate.

-Honest, aquí estamos...

-Si Mine te mató junto a ella

Honest está en shock

-Señor, Sodazt-Gründer digo El Primer Emperador está detrás de esto

Pumpkin le informa a Honest

-Tengo mis asuntos contra tí Mine, luego me encargo de Tatsumi

-No me he librado de tí, interesante

Esdeath despues desenvaina la espada

-Muestra tu mejor ataque que ya no eres el cobarde que todos creìamos.

-Akame me cortó el brazo recuerdas, estaba envenenado y no necesito mostrar mi verdadero poder...si quiero clonar un teigu que haya destruido debo cortarme una parte del cuerpo.

Tatsumi desafía a Honest y este se corta el brazo derecho y le pide a Pumpkin-Mine unirse

-Pumpkin , es tiempo que seamos uno mismo

-Voy a ser el brazo derecho perfecto

Pumpkin-Mine se fusiona con Honest convirtiendo a este en una especie de medio Cyborg con el ojo derecho artificial

-Saquen su carta de triunfo, yo tengo muchas que mostrar


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Mata a la Resurrección

-Quiero ver que otra tecnica vas a usar contra mí, Esdeath

-Por supuesto

-INCURSIO

Le responde Esdeath a Tatsumi y estan listos para el combate

-Que inice la diversion,YATSUFUSA

Honest convoca a las Tres Bestias y Bullat

*Sodom - Persecution Mania*

-Wave destruyó ese Teigu

-Reservé muestras materiales de las teigus necesarias para mi ambición, es la carta de triunfo de mi Erastone

Le dice Honest a Tatsumi

-(¿O sea que nosotros somos basura?,que mas esperaba de un cobarde cómo tú) Iré contra mis soldados mas fuertes, encargate de Bullat y Daidara

Esdeath le dice a Tatsumi

-SCREAM

Tyrant comenta *es la tonada de trompeta malvada del Green Ranger*

-Esta melodía será tu última

Esdeath derrota a Nyau lanzandole una aguja de hielo que le atraviesa la boca

-BELVAAC

-Tu truco no funcionará dos veces

Tatsumi usa el Inviso y Daidara es asesinado por su tecnica de hacha boomerang quien es atravesado del corazon y del estómago

-Si saben cómo son para que los reinvocaste

Tyrant da su opinion

-General, le fallé en su misión, No merezco mi resurrección

Liver adquiere voluntad propia y se suicida usando Black Marlin en su contra.

-Que sean inutiles ahora era lo que buscaba...

-Bullat va a acabar con Tatsumi señor

Honest comienza a planear mientras Pumpkin-Mine aconseja

Burat sale a abrazar a Tatsumi pero...

-¡Tatsumi!...

Esdeath lanza el Scream por detras...(Tyrant sale poniendo un letrero de NSFW)

-¡AY QUE RICO!

*Coro de Es una Pasiva - Willam Beli*

Burat queda con cara de excitado, pero Esdeath le corta la cabeza

-Voy a tomar en cuenta que no ví eso...

-Eres un sex symbol por lo visto

Esdeath hace que Tatsumi se sonroja de la pena

-Pasaste de ser musculoca de gimnasio a una pasiva de estética que siempre eras

Expresó Tyrant del disgusto

-¿Quien mas sigue?,¿Dr Stylish?, no nos costará nada vencer a quien sea incluso a la riquilla que maté primero

-Tatsumi, conozco las jugadas de Honest bien, no quizo matarnos,de ser así Budo sería resucitado

-Tu lo has dicho, he vuelto a tomar el control de Shikoutazer

Honest usa una replica del control del Teigu

Shikoutaizer se levanta otra vez

-(gritos de gente corriendo)

-Es tiempo de la retirada

Najenda ordena pero...

Wave y Kurome estan con traje de bodas y regresan para ayudar a Akame que recayó y llevarsela en la retirada pero...

-¿Se casaron? felicidades a ustedes

-Retrasamos la Luna de Miel por que presentí que mi hermana está grave, y es un efecto secundario de Yatsufusa.

Najenda y Wave planean hospitalizar a Akame

-¿Cuanta gente de mi tripulación sigue en la Capital, solamente los guerreros?

-Nos tocó lidiar con un problema peor hermana

Akame le contesta a ambos

-Voy a cambiar el modo purga al modo EXTERMINIO

Honest convoca soldados zombies del Imperio y estos comienzan a perseguir civiles

Wave motiva a su tripulación

-Marineros, tenemos una última misión, DERROQUEMOS A HONEST, ACABEMOS CON SUS ZOMBIES Y EVACUEMOS A LOS ALDEANOS.

-Mejor que seamos ahora El Ejercito Unido

Najenda propone el nombre y ambos aceptan

-¡UNIDOS POR SIEMPRE!

Todos gritan para lidar contra la armada zombie

-Hermana, ¿estas mejor?

-Por supuesto, estos no acaban con mi filo de Murasame, te regalo esta espada que tenía.

Akame y Kurome se unen...

Mientras tanto en la Fosa...Honest canta victoria.

-Hay mas teigus que debo destruir en el campo de combate y no necesito para nada

-Tatsumi, es tiempo de que saques a la Bestia que aun llevas dentro.

Esdeath escucha a Tyrant y usa su conjuro de su clan de invocación, y este se separa de Tatsumi.

-¡LIBARET!

-GWAR!

*Libaret es liberate en hindi

*Go go Power Rangers canción*

-Montate en mi cabeza General

-Ya no soy General, soy piloto de bestias peligrosas

Esdeath usa a Tyrant...

-Toma esto Bestia Peligrosa ni cachorro eres

Honest se monta en Shikoutazer y le propina un derechazo a Tyrant quien queda un poco adolorido en el suelo.

-Estoy consciente

-Está cargando laser...

Honest usa el radar de Teigus y los localiza...

-Esta es mi declaracion de triunfo,¡NO MAS TEIGUS!

-Mas que nosotros

Segunda Mine-Pumpkin a Honest

Esdeath usa su telepatía adquirida por la voluntad del Primer Emperador

-Tatsumi, ve por Shambala y Spectator, distraeré a Honest para que ganes tiempo

-A sus ordenes General

Esdeath queda sonrojada...Tatsumi comienza a usar el Inviso

Tatsumi encuentra al usuario de Spectator quien esta por ser comido por un zombie pero lo mata...

-Ahi está, dame eso por favor

Tyrant y Shikoutaizer intercambian rencillas y hay imagenes de Wave,Akame,Kurome,y Najenda luchando contra zombies imperiales

-Tal como advirtiò Honest, necesitaba teigus para su plan y los reservò bien, es distinto a Esdeath en cuanto a luchar.

Najenda afirma

-Entonces esto es obra de Yatsufusa

Wave le comenta a Kurome

-Invocar zombies gasta màs Wilen...por eso usaba titeres

Kurome menciona

-Deben ser mas faciles de destruir...

Akame corta a un zombie por la cabeza.

Luego al de Shambala quien lo tiro por que no sabe cómo activarlo

-Yo puedo...

Shikoutaizer por la espalda suelta los rayos laser contra todas las teigus

-Adios Teigus

Esdeath le da a Tyrant su armadura de hielo

-Voy a convertir a mis soldados de hielo y los hare reflectores.

Los soldados de hielo logran reflejar los laser y dejan herido a Shikoutazer

-Imposible

Grita Honest

Pero el rayo que iba a atacar a Akame es recibido por Leonel

-¿Por que hiciste esto?

-Te amo Akame

Leonel cierra los ojos y muere...

Tyrant se queja

-Inserten cuota de diversidad sexual por favor...

Shikoutazer está por volver a levantarse pero...

-Es tiempo de darte el último corte

Esdeath le regala una garra de hielo a Tyrant, atraviesa a Shikoutazer,derrite su garra de hielo y el cliché de victoria contra Shikoutazer

-Los zombies ya no estan, pero Leonel logrò cubrir el soldado que te faltaba

Tatsumi informa

Esdeath le dice a Tyrant que puede descansar e irse cuando termine la pelea...

-Se libre Tyrant

-La libertad es el derecho de escoger lo que te acomoda

-Quieres decir que...

-Voy a regresar con mi dueño

Tatsumi regresa a la Fosa pero Honest llega antes

-Tengo que platicar asuntos pendientes con la General

Un muro de calaveras y piedras evita que se reencuentre con Esdeath

*Dimmu Borgir - Fear and Wonder*

-Esdeath...tenemos que hablar

Honest convoca a Sayo

-No eres nada

Esdeath la derrota con rebotar su flecha con la espada y darle en el corazon...

-¿Ella fue la amiga de la infancia de Tatsumi verdad?,eso quiere decir que...

Por el lado de Tatsumi, sale un feretro con el simbolo del clan Partas

-General, ya le presente a tu amado mi carta de triunfo final

-NOOO, ¿te refieres a...?

-Tatsumi, saluda a tu suegro


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Mata al Inmortal

-He ganado

Honest muestra La carta de Triunfo de Yatsubusa, resurrección total

Tatsumi queda en shock y el padre de Esdeath da su nombre

-Me llamo Anchin

*Anchin quiere decir Cazador en Mongol

-Retirate, ya no queremos mas resucitados.

-El que debe irse es otro,¿Que haces con mi hija?

-Ni me interesa su hija todavìa, pero mi decisiòn serà cuando salgamos de aquì

-Debes derrotarme si es que la amas

-Eso no será problema,Incurs...¿Tyrant?

-Tatsumi, una habilidad del clan Partas es hipnotizar Danger Beasts, me tiene prisionero.

Reclama Tyrant

-Yo tambien poseía una Danger Beast pero en seudonimo, me llamaban el Dragon de Partas, pero vamos a lo que nos importa.

Anchin saca dos dagas de madera y Tyrant se rie

-¿Ese meme de Yuyu Hakusho?

-es una tradicion matrimonial y es muy diferente, solamente debes tumbarme y ganas, no sé por que volví a vivir pero si mi hija va a casarse tiene que ser con alguien mas fuerte que yo.

-Le recuerdo que aùn no tengo intenciones de estar con ella por amor, pero si tengo que luchar para escapar acepto.

Tatsumi acepta el reto de Anchin, acepta la daga y Anchin lo instruye

-Debemos estar de espaldas y dar 3 pasos largos antes de luchar...

Mientras tanto Honest-Pumpkin se pone en Modo Cacerìa y apaga la poca luminosidad de las candelas de la Fosa...

-Voy a cazarte còmo una bestia tal còmo lo hacìas en tu infancia.

-(Si saco mis poderes de Teigu va a guiarse por el sonido,entonces debo mimetizar un murcielago)

Honest intenta localizar a Esdeath a base de escopetazos

-Estas arriba...

Pero caen cristales de hielo...

-(Eso es en realidad para hacer tiempo y Tatsumi recapacite a mi padre de estar poseido por Yatsufusa o su voluntad).

Tatsumi està en una lucha contra Anchin, pero despues de 3 intercambio de golpes logra tumbarlo con una patada giratoria a la cabeza...y sangra un poco

-Creí que eras una ilusión.

-El teigu de Honest tiene un gran defecto, puede copiar los que quiera pero no en su potencial máximo, cuando me diste esa patada me sentí más fragil que la última pelea que tuve.

-Debemos seguir con la pelea, tu decìas que el fuerte siempre ganaba y el debil morìa, me decepciona que no durarà mucho este combate.

Esdeath crea clones incompletos de hielo para amortiguar la metralleta de Mine-Pumpkin

-(ya no siento el olor de mi padre...Tatsumi le ganó o lo convenció...apurate y ayudame).

Tatsumi le lanza unas teigus a Esdeath

-Honest, destruye esto..

Pero Mine-Pumpkin las destruye en medio del aire...y apunta a Esdeath

-Pagaras tu dimisión General.

Pero Esdeath sonríe y Honest se extraña

-¿Vas a aceptar la muerte de castigo?

Tatsumi aprovecha la distracción,usa a Incursio en modo Espada y corta en dos a Honest para separarlo de Pumpkin

-¿Que carajos?

Tyrant: si, imaginen esa escena de Trunks del Futuro cortando a Freezer

Despues que Honest fuera cortado,Syura aparece frente a su yacimiento...

-Ese no es mi hijo bastardos...

-Destruiste en realidad dos dagas de madera

Tatsumi y Esdeath se burlan de Honest

-Usamos el poder que nos dió el Primer Emperador para inventar cartas de triunfo.

-Sabía que querías contenerme resucitando a mi padre desde que invocaste a mis soldados, pero ellos luchaban con menos fuerza y velocidad, me percaté de la debilidad de tu teigu.

Se ve a Anchin usando ambas teigus, usò las cartas de Triunfo de Shambala que es la teletransportaciòn y la de Spectator que es la imitaciòn de usuario de teigu,y al final se hace un esqueleto inmediatamente.

\- A LOS INMORTALES CÓMO TU SE LES DA EL PEOR CASTIGO...

Dice Tatsumi...

Honest antes de ser encerrado para siempre ve al Primer Emperador

-Te maldigo Emperador Fundador

Esdeath y Tatsumi preparan la huida mientras llueven piedras en la Fosa

-Escapemos pronto o nuestra union será sepultada

-Pumpkin ya no debe molestarnos tampoco...absorbió mucho del Wilen de Honest

Pero...

-Si muero te irás conmigo Tatsumi

Mine Pumpkin ya desfusionada de Honest se transforma en un medio monstruo de lodo naranja y se burla de Esdeath presumiendo su embarazo

-Tengo una gran noticia para tí Esdeath

-Estabas...

-Saliendo me castras

*Metal Slug 4 - Escape*

En la huida Tatsumi se tropieza intensionalmente

-Tatsumi

-(Yo soy señuelo), ya vamos a salir, mira la chispa dorada...tu padre te regalo algo

Flashback minutos antes

El padre de Esdeath se rinde,tira la daga y dice que tiene poco tiempo de vida...

-Me rindo...te regalo esto, es la Lanza de Diana

-Dejalo en la salida

Fin del Flashback

Esdeath ve la luz y la reconoce,mientras tanto...

-Duerme conmigo para siempre

-Yo no te voy a tocar más Mine

Tatsumi desafìa a su ex amada...

-Pero yo sí

Esdeath tiene un flashback del primer lanzamiento de jabalina con su padre

Tyrant: ya fueron muchos flashbacks autor...

La Jabalina de Diana le dió en el ojo a la Mine Fusionada

-AARRRGGHHH

-Bien hecho cariño

Akame y los demas estan esperando el resultado de la pelea alrededor del castillo, pero escuchan caer varias piedras y creen que murieron

-Los perdimos...Esdeath, no te consideraré pero ayudaste demasiado

La azotea del Castillo se rompe...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Akame Ga Kiru

*Starfox 64 - All Clear BGM*

Esdeath vuela en lo alto junto a Tyrant saliendo del Pozo

-Estan vivos

Menciona Wave

-Van a escribir algo

Dice Kurome,por que en el vuelo Esdeath le pide a Tyrant que escriba con humo mision cumplida en ruso...

Tatsumi le da unas chuletas a Tyrant

-eres un buen chico

-Ahora que Mine ya no te espera...¿que haras?

-Primero debo darle el dinero, los instrumentos de cultivo y ganado a mi pueblo...y vuelvo por tí en un par de días...Najenda dijo que te espera.

Esdeath y Tatsumi conversan planeando su futuro

-Tatsumi, ve a ayudar a desembarcar provisiones de comida y madera a Wave y Kurome, tu pueblo merece algo más que eso...

Najenda ordena a Tatsumi ayudar a su amigo.

1 Día despues...Esdeath casi presa habla con su rival...

-¿Debo pagar los crimenes al nuevo regimen Najenda?

-Lo que nos hizo Mine duele mas que tus torturas, ten esto..

Najenda perdona a Esdeath...y le da un papel con la dirección a la joyería mas fina del Imperio y con un vale del anillo mas reluciente.

-(sonrojada y feliz)

Esdeath corre de alegría...

Wave ve unas nubes negras, se escucha un trueno y esperan una hora...

-Voy a ver que sucede...no dudo que existan buitres que aprovechen la muerte de Honest

-Yo voy Wave, no siento ningun teigu y puedo traerles leña para la fogata de esta noche.

Un portal extraño aparece cuando Tatsumi regresa por leña...

-¿Quienes son ellos?

Pedro Prandini El vocalista habla a nombre de la banda

-Nosotros somos NOOSFERA

-Entonces presentense a la Capital, les diran como legalizarse acá

Al día siguiente vemos la ejecución de Makoto el Emperador

-¿Por fin voy a morir?, ya no quiero pasar mas vergüenza

-Señora...tenemos un asunto pendiente con unos extranjeros

Despues de dejar caer la guillotina es cuando Tatsumi presenta a Noosfera

-Vamos a deportar a estos extranjeros por que no tienen documentaciòn

Tyrant interviene cuando Najenda quiere deportarlos

-Culpa al autor de este fanfiction de traerlos aquí

Vemos a nuestro autor que está enmascarado con una capucha color negro y un 13 verde,quien es el manager de la banda y Najenda lo saluda

-¿En serio?Hola...¿Que peticion traes?

-Yo estoy a cargo del concierto de ellos, preguntale a un de los integrantes.

Erick Damian otro de los integrantes habla a nombre del autor...

-Les quiero enseñar un deporte de mi rancho Najenda...

Los integrantes de Noosphera envuelven la cabeza de Makoto y se ponen a jugar futbol soccer

-Traigan 6 postes y hagamos esto...

-Vamos a llamarnos Night Raid

-Y nosotros Jeagers

Night Raid y Jeagers se convierten en nombres de equipos de futbol soccer

Wave regresa a una revisiòn medica del nuevo Imperio

-Creo que perdí...mi apendice

Wave habla sobre su estado de salud

Najenda habla con la banda

-Si tocan, que mejor sea para el Imperio.

Tatsumi les comenta al verlos.

-Es verdad...apenas voy a instalar equipos avanzados de audio.

Por ultimo vemos a Tatsumi aceptando la propuesta de Esdeath quien le ofreció el anillo

-Tenemos una semana para estar separados por ultima vez, acepto

Una semana despues...

El Coliseo se convierte en un Teatro...

-Que mejor sea antes de nuestra boda...

Tatsumi dice que mejor sea privado su evento

-Le tengo un comunicado de Najenda

Tatsumi lee y dice

-Desde hoy eres nuestro vice-ministro de agricultura y ganaderìa.

Suzuka regresa de su entierro pero es comida por el Tyrant y le pregunta al pùblico

-¿Quieren ver que hay adentro de mi estomago?

Tyrant usa unos rayos X donde se ven a ellas colgadas de la pared estomacal antes de caer a los jugos gastricos y se ve a Mine y Suzuka discutiendo

-¿Esdeath te bajò a Tatsumi verdad?

-¿Lo preguntas por que estabas celosa por Esdeath?

-Yo no me dejè poseer por una Teigu còmo tù

-Pero no ando ocultando mi sexualidad còmo otra

-¡Tonta!

-¡Tortillera!

Luego vemos a Najenda en la biblioteca pùblica.

-¿Que harás con lo de Night Raid y Jeagers?

-Puedo contar una historia parecido a Romeo y Julieta, pero que termine bien en los nuevos registros

Najenda y su historiador deciden que eso es lo correcto

Akame se va con Rongo Rongo en el barco...

-Hay una nacion que ayudar por ese rumbo.

Ahora nos vamos a ver a la iglesia del camino de la paz

La gente del pueblo de Tatsumi es informada y recibida con todo lo necesario para desarrollarse en el campo y la invitacion...

-¿De veras?

-Se sacó la lotería Tatsumi me cae.

Tambien vemos a los soldados de Esdeath que ahora son la guardia civil fronteriza y uno feliz llorando

-Ya no nos van a torturar còmo antes

Por ùltimo vemos al padre de la ceremonia que es el gran señor del camino de la paz

-Estamos aqui para unir en vida al nuevo vice-ministro campesino rural del Imperio y nuestra ministra de guardia fronteriza

5 minutos de discurso despues

-Esdeath¿aceptas a Tatsumi cómo tu juguete digo cómo tu marido?

-Acepto

-Tatsumi,¿aceptas a Esdeath cómo tu ama digo cómo tu mujer?

-Acepto...

El beso matrimonial de Tatsumi y Esdeath es tapado con una ala de Tyrant

Se ve a Noosphera con los civiles cantando reflejos y mas allá del sol.

-¿Quieren epilogo con hijos y todo feliz verdad?, es mejor esto

Primero vemos al Primero Emperador y Anchin tomando sake y celebrando juntos en el mundo de los muertos...

-Una mas por mi yerno.

-Y dos por mis hijastros.

Sale Honest con la pose de asustado y con el meme de shooting star

Fin


End file.
